


Refresh

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a lingering memory and she doesn’t want it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresh

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Prompt: Day 24 // Influence

Konoha isn't as damaged as she expected when she returns, the war over. A few buildings knocked down here and there, a crater or two, but more or less the village she left before the war.

 

Entering the gates, the first thing she sees is that dammed bench. Somehow, despite the destruction around it, it survived everything with nary a scratch. Running her fingers over the warm metal, she can feel the smooth polish beneath her skin.

 

"Naruto's coming!" Standing there, she can hear the whispers. "And that Uchiha boy, the one that disappeared, he is coming too!"

 

"I hear he killed some of our ninja."

 

"I hear he started this war."

 

The rumours buzz around her, as the gates slowly open once more. She concentrates on the most important piece: her boys are coming.

 

Taking a leaf out of Naruto's book, she twists the bench out of shape, jerking it out of the ground in one go.  If they ask, she'll claim it came from the damage before.

 

As it is, she says nothing when the villagers around her abruptly quiet, turning to face the gates.

 

That was the last and worst memory she had of Sasuke.

 

A smile lightens her face.

 

This time, the slate is clean.


End file.
